Fate Wouldn't Have It
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: What happens when 'Dragon Spirits' coem to get revenge?


Fate Wouldn't Have It  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------- It was when the six dragon gods were defeated by a mortal that 'they' woke. Angry with the world that dare challange their guardians, they set out to destroy those who commited such an act, the six Dragon Spirits known as the Guardians of Fate,  
  
Placid- of the water dragon, Illixi, of the wind dragon, Frey, of the green dragon, Spade, of the fire dragon, Till, of the yellow dragon, and Paige, of the black dragon. The Dragon Spirits guarded the doors of Fate, where destinys could be changed and people erased. Yet when they're bonded dragons were defeated, they went to the world above to punish the ones who did it. --------------------------------  
  
Frey yawned, looking around the crowded room, her fellow dragon spirits not as happy with the situation as she. "Why did we start out in Termina anyway,," Spade muttered. "We're searching for humans, so we have to THINK like humans." Illixi pointed out. "The only humans I see here are a bunch of girls, like they could defeat our bonded dragons." Spade replied as a small girl pushed past him towards the stage. "Wheres Paige?" Till asked and looked around. " We should have bought her a leash.." Illixi sighed and started looking for the younger girl. Paige pushed through the crowd, her sharp yellow eyes serching the crowd for a possiable exit. She pushed past a group of girls and found her way to the front. The lights went out and someone stepped on her foot, she squirmed, pulling her foot out from under the other girls. "Whats going on here?" she asked and she heard a shrill laugh. "Its the Magical Dreamers concert!" one said and sighed dreamilly. "MagicalDreamers?" Paige asked, but it was too late, a man and three girls walked out on to the stage and music began to play. Paige got pushed back as a few girls tried to get closer to the stage, "This is crazy," Paige remarked and found the exit. She looked around and walked down the alley to find another door, cracked open. Paige looked back, opening the door quietly and walking in. Voices echoed down the halls as she came into a large room, looking in she noticed four people. She walked in and looked around, two girls were arguing so noone really noticed the fifth adition to they're party, until she started singing lightly, out of boredom, to herself. "Lora's gone to school lets goto our Ham-Ham club house! We can fix they're troubles just be quite as a mouse." she sang and spun around, not realizing the four humans she interupted were staring at her. "Kid did you leave the door open!?" Leena yelled at the blonde. "Thats funny' yer arse was the last one ta' come in!" Kid yelled bacl "Your such a liar!" "Am not!" "Quiet! Who are you?" Glenn asked. "Im Paige." she replied. "What're ya' doing 'ere?" Kid asked. "Well, looking for someone I guess." Paige said and looked around the room. Leena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Im sorry little girl, you aren't allowed back here, go watch Nikki on stage like the rest of the girls." Leena said and pushed her towards the door. "Who the hell is Nikki?!" Paige said , "And I ain't no little girl! Im legal drinking age!" "Yeah... right." Leena said and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me yeah right! I can drink more then you." Paige muttered and let herslef be pushed out the door. "I hope she can see this, cause Im doing it as hard as I can." Paige mutttered and shot the door the finger, walking off. Paige sighed. The human world was so confusing. Unlike her world, no one knew her or respected her. She was a God, a Guardian of the doors of fate, and here these humans were, stepping on her toes and pushing her out the door and questioning her age. She was right to bring up the subject of drinking, she needed to be drunk. She headed for the bar she saw when she entered Termina, sitting at the bar she ordered a drink. "How old are you?" the tender asked, looking at her face. "Are you trying to say Im short?" she growled. She was tierd of being the youngest, even when the name 'Goddess,' or 'Dragon Spirit' did not stick with her, 'child' sure seemed to. The bartender blinked, he didn't mean to offend her, but soemthing about the girl suggested that she was younger then she looked, be it her childish face or the air around her. "N-No ma'am I didn't mean it that way," he replied. "Just get me a bottle of Gin." she replied and took out a wad of cash Spade of given her in case of emergancies. "Yes ma'am." he said and gave her a bottle and a glass, taking the money she handed him.She took the bottle, drinking off it, ignoring the glass, when someone walked in the bar. IT was one of the guys from the room before. Glenn sat down at the bar, dealing with Leena and Kid's fights over Serge were giving him a headache. He looked at the girl next to him, recalling her as the Nikki fan who got backstage. Shouldn't she still be at the concernt? he asked himself as he watched her drink the gin as if she were a sailor of some sorts. She isn't like normal 'Nikki fans.. maybe she wasn't joking when she said she didn't know who Nikki was. "The problem with your kind, is you assume too much," she said to the bartender, "I mean first, someone assumes they can step on my blasted toe! Then someone else assumes Im a fan of some singer then assumes Im too young to drink, then you assume the same thing. No wonder the Demi- humans hate ya'll so much! Never assume things, it puts the ass in you and me!" "Yes ma'am, " the bartender grumbled, he couldn't wait to change shifts. "Your kind needs a war, not one of them pussy ones either! Or a plague! Something to teach ya'll a lesson." she rambled on, " I mean for Fates sake! Ya' don't even belive in the Dragon Gods no more!" "Yes ma'am." "I like you, ya' know, yer a nice guy." she said, "but ta' hell with the rest of ya'll!" "Really... Now by 'your kind' what do you mean?" Glenn said, "your human too, aren't you?" "There you go assuming things again!" she said and pointed at him. "Well then, what are you?" Glenn said and she shook her head. " I don't think IM in the right state if mind to tell ya'. " she said. "Really.. well then, what other cretures besides humans and Demi- humans are drunks? You don't look like a demi-human.." Glenn said. "HA! What aboot Dwarfs? Ya' forgot them didn't ye? And Faries what if they drink? Thing is you all ignore the other species! Until it makes itself known or you need it! You probally wouldn't even see me if I didn't make such a scene. Even if I were human I'd be diffrent from you because I don't ignore things!" she said, setting the bottle of gin down only to have it picked up by the knight, who drank a little off of it and set it back down. "Hey, who said you could do that," she protested, but Glenn didn't look at her. "Hm, If your not human, and humans ignore all other species like you say, then I don't have to listen to you." he said and the girl glared at him. "It is true, and you can't deny it! "she said, pulling her bottle away from him before he could do it again. Then she was quite, brooding about what she was here to do. She didn't even know who they were there to kill, but she pictured it being a group of burly, evil, fiendish hitmen who were after the Dragons hides for cash.  
  
"Frey! We 'eed to find Paige," Spade said. "Ya, Ya, why don't you check the bar?" Frey said, "I'll stay here, this guy is cute." Spade rolled his eyes, he thought they were all women at first. He made his way out of the crowded room and sighed, heading for the bar. "I just hope she didn't get into a fight." he said.  
  
"Why are you here," Paige said, looking at Glenn as she ordered her third or fourth bottle. "I got tierd of hearing girls bicker, sadly I did not know you were here." he said and snatched the bottle away from her. "HEY!" she said and reached, for it, nearly falling on the ground. "You've had enough." he replied, " you can barely stand." "Why stand when you can fly?" she said. "You mean fall." Glenn said and shook his head. "Well what do you intend to do with it." she said. "Hn, I might as well get hammered before I return to settle another fight." Glenn said and shrugged. Spade walked in and noticed the raven haired youth at the bar and scowled, he should have checked here first. "Paige, " he said and walked up to her, "what did I tell you about running off?" "This your boyfriend?" Glenn asked as the girl looked up at Spade. "More like a big brother." she replied and stood up, stumbling backwards only to be caught by the older guardian. "I'd kill myself if I were your brother." Spade muttered as he helped the girl stumble out of the bar.  
  
Nikki walked backstage to find a girl holding Kid still and Kid's dagger to Leena's neck. "Oi! Go 'head and kill 'er be doing me a favor!" Kid said. "You said you saw a girl with black hair in pigtails, where is she?" Illix said. "We told you! She left." Leena pleaded. "More like was thrown' out!" Kid said. "Where'd she go?" Illix asked. "WE DON'T KNOW!" Leena cried. "Hn, fine." Illix muttered and dropped the dagger, walking out. "Who was that?" Nikki asked. "Some weirdo.." Leena said. "I tole yer arse to lock that door." Kid said. "It was Glenn's fault!" Leena said. ".. 'ey, your right for once.. " Kid replied. Nikki sighed and locked the door, walking into his dressing room.  
  
Glenn walked back towards the stage, walking backstage he was assulted by two angry girls. "GLENN YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!" Leena shouted. "I SHOULD 'ICK YER SORRY ARSE TO THE MOONS!" Kid roared, causing Glenn to cover his ears. "A crazy woman came looking for that girl and she nearly killed me!" Leena said. " That doesn't matter, she coulda killed' Serge or scratched me' dagger!" Kid said and a fight rose up between the two girls. "Are you saying your dagger is more important then MY life?" Leena said. "Sure I am, cause it is!" Kid replied. Glenn sighed and sat down on the couch. What would Dario think if he saw me know?  
  
(( Disclaimer : I don't own Chono Cross or any of its charcters. I don't own the hamtaro opening theme, (It was sung by Paige once in this story) ) 


End file.
